I am Sora
by Izzy Izumi2
Summary: One of the only stories in first person of sora (TAIORA IS THE BEST) so it is in here!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own digimon I never will And please R&R if u want the second part ok CHAO  
  
I'm Sora  
  
By izzy izumi  
  
Hi my name is Sora you may remember me from beating up those evil monsters when I was young and cute. Now I am responsible older woman. (hee hee)  
  
"Hey Sora have you cleaned up your room YET it has been a month and I Have been telling you to clean up lazy" Sora's mom yelled.  
  
Well scratch the responsible part anyway I love soccer and I..."  
  
"Sora a young man is here for you with flowers so clean up your room"  
  
Sora's mom said impatiently  
  
Oh my good here I am telling you stuff about me and there is a guy down stairs with flowers and I haven't cleaned up my room or took a shower or even really got dressed I mean I just woke up. I got to go take a shower be right back.  
  
*****************************10 minutes later*************************  
  
"Sora I got to do the dishes get out of the shower" sora's mom yelled.  
  
Hmm did you here something nah probably just the water oh it is a little cold I will just turn it up that's better"  
  
"Ok Sora you asked for it I will just do the dishes" sora's mom yelled  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH oh my eeeeeeeeeek Ohhhhh cold cold cold glad to be out of there hey mom what's the big idea"?  
  
I have to do the dishes sweaty oh yea I just told the boy ehh Tai to go Up there to see you so I hope your room is clean"  
  
AHHHHH no mom there my clothes are almost on where did I put my shirt where?  
  
"Looking for this Sora?" Tai said.  
  
Oh it is you hi Tai hehe hehe give me that come on give it... Ok, he tossed it down the stairs. Oh Tai you.  
  
I will get you back for this I swear I will just go and get it.  
  
Hi again gosh is he dreamy or what I love Tai and I can't believe he touched my shirt I won't wash it for weeks. shhhh but don't tell him that ok, oh yea I almost forgot you can't.  
  
Oh here is my shirt MATT what are you doing here? AHH my shirt is on ok you two  
  
"Heh nice look for you Sora hehe hehe"  
  
"Oh shut up matt I hate you bye" (kicks him out the door and slams it on His face)  
  
"Sora that is no way to treat your friends" her mom told her  
  
"Well watch me treat the other one too."  
  
Watch this he doesn't know what I am going to do.  
  
"TAI get down here now"  
  
"Ok well what do you want please I am sorry I... "  
  
Then she swung him into her arms and kissed him  
  
"Wow sora what was that for" Tai asked  
  
"For being cute"  
  
"Well bye and thanks Sora hey want to go out on a date with me" Tai asked  
  
Great be there in a sec.  
  
Well I got to go with Tai so see ya  
  
THE END  
  
I know it might have been a little confusing well if you like or not Review  
  
Me back if you didn't well tell me why ok so bye 


	2. The date

Hi I'm Sora  
  
part 2  
  
by: izzy izumi  
  
  
  
Hi remember me well me and Tai are at the restaurant and he is  
  
oh....  
  
Sorry just got a little dazed out at him because he so cute  
  
"Sora" Tai said nervously  
  
"yea Tai "  
  
  
  
"you look so beautiful" tai said stairing into her eyes  
  
oh my oh my heart be still he just called me beautiful i am  
  
blushing i hope he notices couldn't you just kiss him cause i want to  
  
again  
  
" Tai I "  
  
"Don't say anything"  
  
Oh my gosh oh my gosh he is going to kiss me oh his hand is  
  
around my back his other hand is is in mine oh this could be it the long  
  
deep kiss that will go to the core of me and fill me with love pinch me  
  
somebody i am dreaming  
  
"oh Sora"  
  
Oh tai  
  
then tai pulled Sora close to him and kissed her  
  
oh my i got it the long deep kiss he is all mine, look at the  
  
time 11:30PM already i have to take a shower pretend to clean my room,  
  
mom's going to kill me!  
  
Oh tai i got to go  
  
"why did i do something wrong? i am so so sorry Sora, it was the  
  
kiss wasn't it?"  
  
no tai it is not you it is my mom it is 11:30 i am supposed to be  
  
home by 10:00  
  
"oh well Sora we can spend the whole night what's another half an  
  
hour to you?"  
  
wow I'm going to the whole night tai yes, like i said i am not  
  
responsible and i live life dangerously hee hee besides i can just lie  
  
to my mom anyway  
  
yea tai it is only a half an hour  
  
"great now lets ditch this place and go to the park"  
  
ok  
  
i am alone with tai now no one around to see us  
  
"Sora aren't those stars beautiful"  
  
yea they sure are tai  
  
oh i am in heaven i could just lay my head on him all day well i  
  
am tiered oh good night  
  
End of part 2  
  
remember i love E-mail so tell me what you think 


End file.
